The Sixth Blight
by Violent-MinPin
Summary: After the Fifth Blight, everything is peaceful. However the peace doesn't last for long, in a matter of weeks the Sixth Blight comes and the people of Ferelden are deadly unprepared! Features a whole new group of Grey Wardens!
1. Introduction

Introduction

It took several years, but the Archdemon was slain by the Grey Wardens and their several allies. However the Grey Warden did not die during the battle and nobody knew why. It was said that after the Archdemon falls, its soul will assail the Warden's taint and neither souls would survive. This time was different; the Grey Warden that had finished the Archdemon did not die.

The people of Ferelden were so glad that the Fifth Blight had ended that they didn't notice what happened. The Grey Warden's only request was that all of the Howe family would be stripped of their honor. After that, he left without saying goodbye to anyone. He left his Mabari war hound, Smitty, with the newly founded king, Alistair. He then left Denerim and was never seen again.

Alistair proved to be a great ruler and was very popular among the people of Ferelden with his great sense of humor and friendly disposition. Loghain was killed at the Landsmeet long before and no one knows what became of his daughter. Smitty stayed with Alistair, waiting for his master to come back. He was disobedient towards Alistair for he was not imprinted on him. Eventually Smitty had left and searched for his master. The dog was missing for several days before he came back without the Grey Warden.

The Grey Warden was soon forgotten, as well as the Fifth Blight to the people of Ferelden on the surface. However, the dwarves of Orzammar frequently ran into darkspawn in the Deep Roads. There was no sign of the Sixth Blight happening or an Archdemon. Ferelden was safe, for the time being.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**You can skip my notes if you want, they're mainly filled with stuff about making the story and not it's story. There's also a warning but it's a little pointless. All of the bolded words are my author's notes. Plus they're supper long.**

**I'm sorry that the first "chapter" (the introduction) was so short. To make up for it, I'm making this chapter twice as long. I really hope you like this and feedback would be nice. This also means that this may or may not take longer than I want it to. I'm hoping it'll be up by March 22, but it depends on how fast I can write this all and type it. Keep in mind; I'm also working on two comic books at the same time. Also, I'm trying to keep the Mabari as intelligent as in the game, yet also his doggy self. Which is harder than it sounds. **_**I'm going to place a warning here, there's "gore". Just a small amount, not enough that's scary or anything like that. Just thought I'd warn you. Although the rating should've already told you that there might be gore. Anyways, enjoy the story!**_

Chapter One

Alistair woke up to another dream about the Archdemon. It seemed far too early to have another blight, but he was able to sense it due to the darkspawn blood he had swallowed. He went back to sleep only to be interrupted by Smitty. The dog was barking at something. Alistair got up out of bed and walked into the hallway where the hound was snarling.

Smitty stopped barking as he held a dead Nug in his mouth. He then dropped it as his tail started to wag and he released a playful bark. In front of him stood Leliana, upset that he had nearly eaten her pet Nug, Schmooples.

"Leliana, what are you doing here?" Alistair asked. "In fact, how did you even get here?"

"The doors weren't locked," Leliana shrugged. "Where's Aedan? I saw darkspawn not too far from here." She then bent over to pick up the corpse of her pet Nug. "I can't believe you allowed Smitty to kill my Schmooples!"

Smitty let out a small whine before curling up on the floor. He started to lick the blood of Schmooples on the floor.

"You let yourself in just because the doors were unlocked?" Alistair replied. "I'm not sure where Aedan went, I was hoping he went with you. I think there's another blight coming."

Leliana cuddled her dead Schmooples and gave stood silent for a minute. "I'd have to go all the way back to Dust Town to get another Nug." She cried. "I miss my bunny-pig."

"That's not as important as the blight, Leliana, we must get ready!" Alistair shouted. "We need more Grey Wardens."

Smitty whimpered softly. He lifted his head from the floor and sniffed around.

"Maybe we should look for Aedan first?" Alistair said as the dog continued to whimper and whine. "He could probably help us. Like with the last blight. After that we can find more recruits."

"Alistair, what about your king duty? Don't you have work to do as a king?" Leliana asked.

"It can wait." Alistair answered. "Let's get ready to move. We can't afford to procrastinate any longer. Who knows when the Archdemon will appear?"

Leliana nodded and agreed with Alistair that it was a good plan. She buried her pet and went with Alistair and Smitty to find Aedan. They left Denerim and began searching Redcliff. They weren't able to find him there so they left for the ruins of Ostagar. Once again, there was no sign of him. The dog growled when Leliana spoke of finding recruits before finding Aedan. The group decided to search around the Dalish Elves, even though they had their doubts. While they did not find the Grey Warden, they decided to look for some recruits. They showed the Dalish the treaties that stated that they would supply the Grey Wardens with an army during a blight. The Elves agreed to lend soldiers. Alistair told them to send their troops to Ostagar and wait for him to return. He placed Leliana in command of Ostagar with a few of his guards. Smitty followed Alistair as he continued to recruit. Alistair recruited people from all over Ferelden of all races. A couple of the times, he was attacked on the road by darkspawn. Smitty would help him fight them off. Alistair went down to Ostagar. Then they got ready for battle.

(To be continued…)

**Author's notes:**

**SADDEST DEATH EVER! POOR NUG! OH NO… *Sob* *Sob***

**Okay, now that is over with, to the real author's notes. I'm working on creating characters that will actually become Grey Wardens, and not just aids. They'll be like the two thousand (More like eight or seven) different characters I've created while playing Dragon Age Origins. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Once again, you can skip this. These are my "inner thoughts" (whatever you want to call them) about the current situation in the story. Also, if you didn't pick it up, Aedan is the Grey Warden from the beginning. NOT THE NUG! Oh wait, that was last chapter! I'm still heartbroken about last chapter. **

***sob* *sob* *sniffle* I need to get off of that subject. Enough about the Nugs! **

**Leliana being in charge of Ostagar..? Ha-ha! I'm sorry but I just can't stop laughing. I think Leliana is an awesome character and she can handle herself, but can she really lead several armies of dwarves, elves and mages? Maybe I'm under estimating her. Hm. Time to create more Grey Wardens! Thought you'd never see any real action right? Oh yes, there's also things about the Mabari and finally DESCRIPTIONS! Not very many though. ****Some are gross!**

Chapter Two 

Alistair sensed that the darkspawn were going to attack Ostagar at night so he told everybody to prepare. He was still the only Grey Warden and needed to perform the ritual with other soldiers. It was going to be hard without Aedan but he would have to, so he could keep Ferelden safe. With a whole army, there was a lot to choose from.

"We need more Grey Wardens." Alistair whispered to Leliana. "How am I supposed to choose the people who should become Grey Wardens?"

Leliana brushed her hair and replied. "Well, Grey Wardens are supposed to be brave. So why not choose someone who's brave?"

"I know that but how exactly am I supposed to test that?" Alistair asked.

Leliana placed her brush on a table nearby in the tent. "Why don't you just ask people if they want to be a Grey Warden?" Smitty snarled at the idea. "Oh that's enough out of you! Wasn't killing my Nug enough for you?"

"You think I should just go around asking if people want to be Grey Wardens?" Alistair questioned. "You do realize that not just anybody can become a Grey Warden, right? Becoming a Grey Warden isn't an easy task."

Leliana bit her lip, trying to think of new ideas. She managed to continue to stay positive. "Why don't you speak to them and see who you think is the bravest?"

Alistair sighed and left the tent. He watched two of the soldiers from a distance. They were putting Kaddis on their Mabari war hounds. One was human, the other was an elf. The human had a strong build and blue eyes. He was also bald. The elven soldier had brown hair with matching eyes. However the elf was a mage and was less strong as the human.

Smitty walked up to the other Mabari and growled. The two dogs snarled back at Smitty until their masters told them to halt. Alistair ran over to Smitty and told him to stop. Smitty disobeyed Alistair's orders and bit one of the other Mabari. He dug his teeth into the other hound's leg and tore off the skin of the area.

"Get that mutt off of Lyna!" The elven soldier snapped as he began to pull his staff off his back. His war dog, Lyna, then snapped at Smitty's paw.

Smitty then yanked Lyna by the leg, causing her to fall over. He then began to shred at her neck. The master of Lyna quickly casted a smell on Smitty, causing him to burst into flames. Smitty let out a loud howl and ran away as fast as he could. The fire went out before it injured Smitty. Lyna got up and began to lick at her wound.

Alistair looked at the soldier. "You there, mage, what is your name?" The elf didn't respond and instead placed his staff on his back and began to examine Lyna's wounds. "Hey!" Alistair repeated. "What is your name?"

The elf fed the dog some herbs before he replied, "My name is Flyson." He then began to pet Lyna.

"How did a mage like you get a Mabari to imprint on them?" Alistair asked Flyson.

Flyson sighed. "It's a long story. I don't think you really want me to bore you with it."

"Are you an apostate?" Alistair asked. "Last time I checked, mages weren't allowed to own pets. You had to have done something to become a master of a Mabari war hound."

"I am not an apostate!" Flyson snapped. "I am also not her master, we are partners. If you really must know, I found her on the way to Ostagar. She was being attacked by darkspawn and was badly wounded. I fought the darkspawn off with a couple of other mages and I tended to her wounds. Afterwards, she imprinted on me." He let out a sigh. "This is why I hate Templars."

Alistair turned to the human. "How about you, what is your name?"

The man quickly answered. "Aiden is my name, your majesty." He took a bow. "This is my dog, Killer."

"Please don't call me that, call me Alistair." Alistair responded. "And why did you name your dog Killer?"

Aiden sneered, "It's a war hound, not a lapdog. He's going to be killing darkspawn! So I named the dog Killer."

"I would've named him something cute," Alistair paused for a moment. "Like Barkspawn." Killer growled at Alistair. "I guess he doesn't like that name."

Flyson sighed for a third time. He stood up and crossed his arms. "Is there a reason you're talking to us, Templar?" He snapped at Alistair.

"You're talking to the king of Ferelden!" Aiden shouted. "You better watch your tone."

"Well, I was wondering if you two would like to become the new Grey Wardens." Alistair said quietly. "Or if you knew any other fellow soldiers that would make good Grey Wardens."

"Of course I would." Aiden said as loud as he could. "Being a Grey Warden will be a great honor."

Alistair turned to Flyson. "What about you? Are you willing to join the Grey Wardens?"

Flyson glared at Alistair. "Do realize what happens to mages when they become Grey Wardens? I'll have to serve under you until death."

"Isn't that better than constantly being watched by Templars?" Aiden asked.

Flyson rolled his eyes and sighed once more. "Fine," He said. "I'm willing to join the Grey Wardens."

"Great." Alistair then asked, "Do you know anyone else that would make a good Grey Warden?"

Aiden shrugged. "How about my friend, Serenia, will she do? And maybe Elise also can be a Grey Warden."

At the same time, Flyson had ignored Alistair and instead started to rub Lyna's belly. "Who's a good girl? You are. Yes you are. You're such a good girl."

"Can you gather those two up?" Alistair requested.

"Of course sir, we'll be right back." Aiden shouted and tugged on the neck of Flyson's robe. "Flyson come on, you can play with that mutt of yours later."

The two soldiers left as Smitty returned back to Alistair with Leliana. "Did you find the Fereldans who you want to become Grey Wardens?"

Alistair laughed a little. "Two of them I haven't even met."

"How do you know they'll make good Grey Wardens?" Leliana asked.

"Funny thing," Alistair sarcastically laughed even more. "I don't really know if they will."

Smitty whined and then began growling at Lyna again. Lyna whimpered and ran off to find her master. Smitty then took her spot and barked at Alistair.

"That's enough out of you, Nug killer." Leliana scolded. "Alistair, if you truly believe that they will become great Grey Wardens then let them become Grey Wardens."

"Alright, I shall."

Leliana then left Alistair and Smitty. It seemed like hours before Aiden, Flyson and Lyna came back with Serenia and Elise. Serenia was human; she had long black hair and blue eyes. She had a red tattoo on her forehead in the shape of an "s". Beside her was Elise. Elise was a dwarf with several muscles. She had a helmet covering her short hair and had eyes as dark as shadows. Her face was covered in dirt and it looked like she wolfed down a meal.

Elise spit on the ground before introducing herself. "Hi, my name is Elise, pleased to meet you, Alistair."

"I am Serenia, greetings, your majesty." Serenia took a bow.

"So you both want to become Grey Wardens?" Alistair asked.

Elise burped and grabbed Killer by the ear to lean on him. "Duh, why else would we be here?"

"You four only have to do a small task before the real danger begins." Alistair informed the group. "All of you have to find four vials of darkspawn blood and return it back to me."

"That sounds dangerous!" Flyson panicked. "How could anything be more dangerous than battling darkspawn?"

"You said earlier that you fought darkspawn for your dog." Aiden pointed out. "There's no reason why you should fear them. I've actually never seen any darkspawn in my life." Then he added. "I'm not afraid, unlike this coward."

Alistair pointed towards the left. "Keeping moving to the left and you'll see a gate. The guard should left you through and you can fight some darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds.

The four of them left Alistair and went through the gate out to the Korcari wilds. "I'll lead if you want, Flyson." Serenia laughed.

"I don't need a leader. I could do this all by myself if I really wanted to." Flyson sneered, "But I don't!"

The four continued walking until a pack of blight wolves stumbled upon them. Elise pulled out a large mace and right as one of the wolves approached her, she crashed her mace into the canine's throat. The wolf bounced back and then as it tried to chomp Elise, Elise then struck the animal on its head, causing it to fall dead on the ground. Another wolf bit onto Aiden's arm. Serenia then backstabbed the wolf. It let go of his arm and roared at Serenia. It attempted to lunge at Serenia, but Aiden interfered by piercing the blight creature with his great sword on its head. The blood seeped down the wolf's skull but alas it was still alive. Elise made the final blow by penetrating the wolf's cut with her mace. Then the three of them heard a cry for help; it was Flyson. He had climbed a tree and three wolves surrounded him. Elise jumped and smashed her mace directly in the center of the left wolf's skull. Serenia used her dagger to slice the middle wolf's neck open. It howled in pain before Serenia ended its life with a prick to the head. Aiden chopped the right wolf's head off; it was a quick painless death. Flyson then fell off of the tree and landed on one of the tainted wolf corpses.

"Where were you during that battle?" Serenia snapped. "You're a mage; you're supposed to do things like heal us and attack the enemies. I can't believe how pathetic you are. You don't deserve to become a Grey Warden."

"It's not my fault." Flyson whined. "The one wolf snapped my staff in half." Aiden and Elise began to laugh nonstop. "What's so funny? This is serious."

"That doesn't change the fact that you know magic." Serenia snarled. "Now the least you can do is take all of this wolf blood and put into vials."

"Wait," Flyson paused before doing anything with the bodies. "Are blight wolves really considered darkspawn?"

Serenia sighed. "Do you know anything? Of course they're darkspawn! They are tainted. Now do it already. We don't have all day."

"Give me a moment." Flyson grumbled as he acquired four vials of the blood. After he was done, the four went straight back to Alistair who was waiting for them.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair had said. He poured all of the vials into one goblet that already had lyrium and some other blood in it. "Drink this," Alistair handed the goblet to Aiden. Aiden drank from the goblet. His eyes became pure white and he began to choke on the blood. He fell on his knees, attempting to grasp for air but failed. He was dead. Alistair then handed the goblet over to Serenia. Serenia consumed the liquid of the goblet. Her eyes became white just as Aiden's had, however this time was different. She stood upright, completely silent until she fell over, unconscious. After that, he forced Flyson to drink it. Flyson survived exactly like Serenia had. Then Elise ripped the goblet out of Alistair's hands and chugged it. Before her body becomes still and her eyes turn white, she throws the goblet on the floor and burps. The same thing that happened to Flyson and Serenia had happened to Elise.

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, this is the type of long I wanted the last chapter I wanted this to be. I'm adding new characters and no, it won't be like the storyline of Dragon Age Origins. Anyways, it's hard to describe what happens to people when they don't die from the ritual when I've never seen that! I mean it only shows my character passing out so that's what I think happens. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Who was excited for this next chapter to come out? I sure know I was! Not much to say. Let's cut to the fanfiction!**

Chapter Three

Alistair and Smitty waited for the three Grey Wardens to regain consciousness. Lyna laid beside Flyson, becoming protective of her master's currently sleeping body. Leliana came to take Aiden's dead corpse away from the site so that the new Grey Wardens would not have to seem his body. Smitty got impatient and urinated on Elise. It was only a matter of minutes before Serenia woke up. She grasped her head and pulled herself up off the ground. Then Flyson woke up. He dug his face into his dog's fur and pressed his hands against her side; pulling himself up and standing. Elise rose and rolled unto her legs.

She licked her lips and laughed. "I must've been really drunk; I actually thought I saw a dragon. I also thought that Aiden died.

"No," Serenia snapped. "I also saw that. Let me guess, this has something to do being Grey Wardens?" She then muttered, "You are truly disgusting."

"The dragon you saw was the Archdemon. Grey Wardens are able to sense darkspawn, as well as being immune to the taint." Alistair informed the new recruits. "They're going to attack us tonight."  
"Well I my staff is broken," Flyson complained. He paused for a second as Elise started giggling again. He waited until she was done to finish his sentence. "Therefore, I can't fight."

Leliana came back with a smile. "Oh don't worry; the circle will have plenty of spares for you!"

"Oh how great." Flyson remarked sarcastically. "I'm so happy."

"Why don't you follow me, I'll help you get a new staff to replace your old one." Leliana said as Elise burst out into loud laughter. "Don't listen to her, she's being immature." Lyna followed the two as they left the group.

"You should get ready for battle." Alistair directed the two women. "I'll give the army the rest of their orders. Don't worry; it won't be a large horde."

Serenia rolled her eyes and moaned. "Why do I have to waste my time with this pig?"

Alistair sighed. "If you're going to be Grey Wardens, you're going to have to get along. Grey Wardens need to fight together. You're going to have to trust people like Elise and Flyson to have your back when battling darkspawn."

"It won't be too bad." Elise laughed after spitting on the ground again. "You can trust me to watch over your back."

Serenia belittled Elise. "I wouldn't want your disgusting dwarf hands anywhere near me!"

The dwarf began to laugh at the human. "You think that your surfacer ways aren't strange to me? Why do you have to sneak behind your enemies instead of charging the darkspawn?"

"It's because I'm a rogue." Serenia scoffed. "Just because you're a dwarf, doesn't mean you can't wash yourself once in a while. You smell dreadful, shorty."

Alistair interrupted the two before Elise had a chance to speak. "Serenia, there's no way you two can be compatible if you keep fighting like that." The two stopped after Alistair spoke. Eventually Flyson returned to the group as well as Leliana and Lyna.

"We got Flyson's new staff. It'll better than his old one." Leliana said joyfully. Before Elise could start laughing again, Flyson knelt over to slap her in the face. Elise then drew her mace and Flyson retreated over to Lyna who began to growl at Elise.

"Good." Alistair reported the plans. "There won't be many darkspawn tonight so there's no use in wasting a perfectly fine army until larger hoards come. We will send out the hounds to fight them. We will also have archers on the bridge above firing arrows down upon the darkspawn and mages who will cast spells onto the darkspawn."

"You mean I won't get any action?" Elise groaned.

"Elise, I only wished we could switch jobs." Flyson grumbled. "Who knew the Templar would want to use a mage during battle."

"You'll be in a safe distance." Alistair corrected Flyson. "Stop calling me a Templar, I left for the Grey Wardens before I took my vows."

Flyson moaned. "When will we go into battle?"

Alistair paused for a second. "In a few minutes," He replied. "The darkspawn will attack us."

"Great!" Flyson shouted sarcastically.

"Come with me and bring your dog." Alistair spoke as he began to walk away from the group. "Also bring Aiden's dog."

"She is not my dog, we're partners. Her name is Lyna; not 'dog'." Flyson snapped. "You expect me to have Aiden's Mabari imprint on me, right now?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Alistair announced. "You're going to lead Aiden's dog to the other Mabari." Flyson grabbed Killer by the collar while Lyna followed him. Alistair led Flyson and the dogs to the battle area. Smitty eventually joined them. "Be careful." Alistair said as he began to walk the stairs up to the bridge.

"Am I supposed to follow?" Flyson asked. "Or do I stay down here, unprotected?" Alistair didn't answer. Before Flyson could get ready for battle, the darkspawn rushed from the south.

The Mabari quickly charged into the darkspawn. Smitty dug his teeth into a hurlock's arm. He lent back, trying to pull it off. Killer ran up and bit the same hurlock by the neck causing it to fall onto the ground while Smitty tore its arm off. Lyna pounced on top of a genlock, crushing its neck with her jaw. Another Mabari attacked a genlock by biting its shoulder and clawing at it while the archers fired their arrows upon it. Leliana fired an arrow directly in the eye of the genlock. The dog got off the corpse of the tainted creature and continued to lock its jaw around another darkspawn's throat. While Lyna started to attack a hurlock, a genlock attempted to sneak from behind. The genlock burst into flames due to one of Flyson's spells. Flyson then casted a spell which caused the genlock to be frozen; it gave Lyna enough time to kill the hurlock and then tear the genlock to shreds. Smitty, Killer and two other Mabari war hounds ran into an ogre. The four dogs charged at the darkspawn, all at the same time. Leliana aimed her arrows for the ogre, however the first two arrows missed and accidently hit one of the Mabari war hounds. Smitty gnawed at the ogre's toes while Killer began to tear at the knee of the creature. Flyson fired his staff at the ogre while Lyna redirected herself towards it; along with three other dogs. The ogre grabbed Killer by the torso and yanked his body upwards, causing him to rip the skin of its knee entirely off and vulnerable. Killer kicked around but it was no use, the ogre squeezed his body until his bones snapped. Releasing loud howls of pain, Killer had fallen. The ogre snatched Lyna by the left back leg. It began to crush the bones in her leg as she continued to bite its wrist. Leliana missed the ogre again and hit Lyna on the shoulder.

"You fool, you hit Lyna!" Flyson shouted at Leliana as he shot an arcane bolt towards the ogre.

Lyna continued to pull through the pain and thrust her fangs into the ogre. Several archers fired at the ogre and one of the archers had shot the final blow to its skull. The ogre fell and let go of Lyna. A shriek appeared from behind Smitty and Lyna quickly jumped into action. Several shrieks appeared on the battlefield, out numbering the Mabari. A few more mages began to fire their spells upon the shrieks but it wasn't enough. One shriek leapt onto Leliana. She took out her daggers and stabbed the shriek on the neck, as quickly as she could. Alistair drew out his long sword and slit off the shriek's head. Elise charged into battle without command. She smashed several darkspawn skulls with her mace.

One of the shrieks let out a scream, causing Lyna to stand still and afraid. Then Flyson caused a spell on the shriek to cause it to attack the other shrieks. After the spell, Flyson began to feel weak and fell onto his hands and knees while the fighting continued. Lyna continued to attack the shriek, even though it was being controlled.

Several other warriors joined the battle, ready to fight the darkspawn. Alistair and Leliana dashed towards the enemies, with their weapons out and ready to beat the shrieks to death. Several people were injured during the battle and three of the Mabari had died but the battle was over. When all the shrieks were dead, a group of soldiers cleaned up the area, disposing of the bodies. Lyna attempted to limp over to her master, but fell beside Killer's remains. The kennel master helped her get up and tended to her wounds.

Elise licked the blood off her mace and strutted over to Alistair and Leliana. Smitty sprinted back to Alistair's tent to rest. Serenia walked proudly towards Alistair, Leliana and Elise. She kept her head lifted high and did not make eye contact with Elise. A Dalish soldier helped Flyson get up. Flyson staggered over to the other Grey Wardens.

"Are you feeling alright?" Leliana asked Flyson. "You look so pale and ill."

Flyson nodded and began to lean on Leliana. "I'm just tired," Flyson yawned. "Don't worry about me."

"What was the spell you casted?" Serenia screamed at Flyson. "I've never seen a mage cast that spell. How did you control the darkspawn?"

Flyson cleared his throat and stopped leaning on Leliana. "I didn't cast any spells like that, you must be mistaken." He stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't have controlled any darkspawn. How do I know you didn't cast that spell?"

"I'm not a mage." Serenia rolled her eyes. "When's the next attack going to be, Alistair?"

"I'm not sure." Alistair stated. "I think all of you need your rest for the next battle. We underestimated the darkspawn. They'll return with even more, no doubt."

The Grey Wardens went back to their separate tents and rested. Alistair and Leliana stood up all night talking about the battle. The three new Grey Wardens awoke in their sleep due to nightmares about the Archdemon. The very next morning, the Grey Wardens reported to Alistair. Alistair told them that there wouldn't be another attack by the darkspawn for a couple of days. However when the next hoard would come, it would be large so the Grey Wardens needed to get ready. Alistair left Ostagar temporarily to go to Denerim and recruit more soldiers. He left Leliana in charge for the second time.

While Alistair was gone, Serenia decided to try to picklock several chests in Ostagar. She sneaked up on Elise to pickpocket any goods. All she found was a half-eaten sandwich. She continued to steal from others until Leliana caught her.

"What are you doing?" Leliana asked. "Those aren't your things."

Serenia paused. "I just need to borrow some things."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Leliana questioned.

Serenia dropped all the items she had stolen. "There! Are you happy now?" She yelled. Leliana picked up one of the items that Serenia had dropped. It was book about blood magic. The book had no spells in it but there was information about how to become a blood mage.

**Author's Notes:**

**So Yeah, another cliff hanger! YAY! This chapter wasn't as long as the last but I think it was pretty good. Oh yes, if you've played with blood magic, shame on you… Just kidding! I only wish I could get my mage character to learn blood magic. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
